Deseo de dos
by Crystal Knightley
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran han cambiado... el destino tomará otro camino.


**Deseo de dos**

Seguramente veran este fic un poco raro, pero queria crear uno, donde Sakura y Shaoran no son tan vergonzosos y se comportan como buenos amigos cenan juntos, salen juntos etc... UUU no me maten x favor! xD  
Cabe mencionar que aunque en este fic aun se llaman por su apellido, deben de tener 16 años aprox U digamos que es una historia paralela a la serie y manga!!

* * *

-Sakuritaaa... ¿Cuando piensas ir al colegio?- Gritaba Kero desesperado en el oido de Sakura, ya que ella se habia vuelto a quedar dormida.  
-Ya... mismo voy- Contestó entre sueños, entre sueños que no queria romper, ya que le veia a el, a Shaoran, el amor de su vida junto a ella abrazandola, besandola, y diciendole lo mucho que la queria.  
-SAKUUUUUURAAAA-  
-AH!!?? Que ocurre Kero, me asustastes!!!-  
-Es hora de ir al colegio!!!-  
-¿Al colegio? ¿Que? ¿Que hora es? Ah! llego tarde!!- Sakura comenzó a vestirse y bajó rapidamente -Buenos dias!!-  
-¡Buenos dias monstruo! ¿Habra algun dia que te levantes pronto?-  
-Argg... hermano! no me llames monstruo, ya soy muy mayor para eso!(PLAFF)- Como cada mañana la pequeña le mando un fuerte pisoton a su hermano mayor.  
-Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres llegar tarde pequeña sakura-  
-Si! Adios, papa, hermano ¬¬-  
  
-¡Sakuraaa!-  
-Ah! Tomoyo, buenos dias (risa forzada)-  
-Sakura, ¿Que te ocurre?-  
-No me pasa nada estoy perfectamente!-  
-A mi no me engañas Sakura...-  
-En serio no pasa nada anda andemos al colegio o llegaremos tarde -  
**...En el salón...**  
-Buenos dias Joven Li -  
-Bue-Buenos dias Daidouji- Saludó Shaoran a Tomoyo, sonrojandose al ver a Sakura. Pero enseguida se le fue el rojo de las mejillas ya que Sakura pasó a su lado sin saludarle ni mirarle a la cara. Comenzó a preocuparse por lo que no paro de pensar en todas las clases lo que podria haberle hecho a SU flor de cerezo.  
**...En el recreo...**  
-Sakura, ¿te gustaria venir hoy a mi casa? - es que te he hecho unos vestidos y quiero que te los pruebes para poder grabarte --  
-Tomoyo... UU Esta bien -  
-Eh...Sakura...-  
-¿Que...- No le dio tiempo a preguntar que pasaba a su amiga, ya que una mano le agarro del brazo delicadamente y se giró para verse cara a cara con Shaoran.  
-Podemos hablar, Kinomoto?-  
-Eh... Si, claro que si... Li...-  
**...  
**-¿Que ocurre Li...?- Sakura notó como su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Después del sueño que tubo en la noche, se dijo a si misma que no hablaria con Shaoran, que ni siquiera le miraria, ya que no queria hacerse daño, estaba mas que segura que nunca podria estar a su lado.  
-Me tienes preocupado Kinomoto...-  
-Eh... Li... por favor llamame Sakura -  
-Est...Esta bien...Sakura...-  
-Ahora dime que ocurre Li, porque te tengo preocupado- Preguntó Sakura tan inocente como siempre  
-U Llamame Shaoran, ya nos conocemos de harto tiempo... El problema es que... bueno, yo desde hace tiempo que te considero mi amiga y...-  
-¿De verdad? - me da gusto saber eso L...Shaoran- Shaoran comenzó a sonrojarse y Sakura al verle todo rojito, no pudo evitar sonreir  
-El caso, es que hoy no me saludastes... ¡Ni me mirastes! y lo que me mantiene preocupado es la duda de si he hecho algo que haya podido molestarte... No quiero que estes molesta conmigo... Sakura...-  
-Ah... es eso... Tranquilo - tu nunca podrias hacer algo que me molestara, es solo que... tube un mal dia, si eso, tube un mal dia U-  
-Uf, que bueno saber eso -  
-Te has puesto rojito...:p-  
-Eh..¿Yo? ¡Que va!-  
-Si, mira mira, ahora pareces un tomate...:p-  
-Sakuraaa...  
-Esta bien, ya paro... :p pero estas muy mono- Ahora si que la cara de Shaoran no podia estar mas roja. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que dijo también se sonrojo y a causa de esto los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reirse. Mientras tanto...  
-. Un video mas para mi colección jijiji...  
**...A la salida...  
**-Sakura! Daidouji!-  
-Eh... Shaoran -  
-Vayaaa.. (Mirada picarona) que es eso de que se llaman por sus nombres... ¿son novios?-  
-¡No! Que mas... Solo amigos (cara triste)-  
-Sakura, puedo hablar un momento contigo?-  
-Claro -- Al escuchar esto, Tomoyo comenzó a acelerar el paso  
-Esto...- Shaoran comenzó a ponerse rojo de nuevo  
-Vuelves a ponerte rojito...:p-  
-Sakura U no me hagas esto mas dificil...-  
-¿Que pasa te averguenzas conmigo...?- Pregunto Sakura apenada  
-¡No! Como crees, no es eso... en fin, es que me gustaria invitarte a cenar hoy a mi casa... U solo si te apetece claro- Sakura quedó en shock. No podia haberse imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños que Shaoran la invitaria a cenar a su casa. -¿Sakura? ¿Eh? ¿Sakura?-  
-Ah!... perdona Shaoran... como crees claro que me encantaria ir a cenar a tu casa...-  
-¡Genial!- La cara de Shaoran parecia un tomate  
-Sabes que me encanta cuando te pones rojito...?-  
-Sakuuura...U-  
-Perdona :p-  
**...En casa de Tomoyo...**  
-Asi que el joven Li te ha invitado a cenar - ¡Que romantico!-  
-Solo me invitó para pasar el rato... como amigos -  
-Ay Sakurita que inocente eres...- Dijo Tomoyo por lo bajo  
-¿Que dices Tomoyo?-  
-Eh, nada... que tengo el vestido perfecto para ti -  
-Tomoooyoo... nunca cambias!-  
-JeJe...- Después de dos horas de diversión, tomandole las medidas a Sakura para confeccionar el vestido, grabandose y tomando dulces (dejando alguno para Kero claro está) Sakura se fue en dirección a la casa de Li... a cada paso se ponia mas nerviosa, no sabia cuales eran las intenciones de su amor, pero estaba mas que claro que el no podria interesarse en ella como algo mas que una amiga.  
**Rinng  
**-Ah! Sakura -- De nuevo rojito -Pasa... Estas preciosa-  
-Gra-Gracias... Bue-Buenas noches, Sh-Shaoran - Ahora si que Sakura estaba mas que nerviosa, se sentó en el sofa de la sala de estar, observando toda la casa -¿Vives solo?-  
-Normalmente no, pero en estos dias si me dejaron SOLO U-  
-Ah...-  
-Espero que te guste la cena Sakura... la prepare con todo mi a... con toda mi ilusion U- Sakura se acercó a Shaoran. Estaba en su casa, muy cerca de el y pasó lo que mas temia que pasara... no podia reprimir mas sus sentimientos así que se decidió a dar un primer paso esta noche...  
-¿Sabes Shaoran? Seguro que esta deliciosa ya que la has cocinado tu -  
-Va-Vaya, gracias Sakura...- Sakura solo se limitó a sonreir, ya que se dio cuenta que cada vez que lo hacia Shaoran se sonrojaba. Y así pasó.  
-Jeje-  
-¿Que ocurre Sakura?-  
-No, nada... que estas muy lindo sonrojado... lo que no entiendo... Shaoran porque no sonries mas a menudo? estas MUY lindo cuando lo haces...- (Quien iba a creer que nuestra dulce Sakura seria capaz de dar el primer paso por si sola...?)  
-Ah...Ah si? Es... No es nada, simplemente no me siento... "muy feliz" como para sonreir a menudo u.u-  
-...Bueno-  
-Ya esta lista la comida sientate que ahora lo llevo todo-  
-Ah no! De eso nada yo te ayudo!- Y después de una pequeña discusión los dos prepararon la mesa y se sentaron a cenar.  
-¡Realmente esta cena esta deliciosa Shaoran! - cocinas mejor que mi papá-  
-En serio... no exageres...-  
-- En serio-  
- Vaya... (Sonrojandose) Gracias -  
-¡Shaoran sonreistes! ¡Que lindo !-  
-(Poniendose como un tomate) Sakura... tu alegras el dia a cualquiera...:p- Ahora la que comenzó a sonrojarse fue Sakura. La cena transcurrió sin problemas, estubieron hablando de muchas cosas, sobre las cartas, el mago clow, los estudios... pero el tiempo pasó muy rapido y se hizo muy tarde...  
-Sakura! Mira que hora es!-  
-¡Ah! ¡No! llego tarde a casa...-  
-Esto...(Sonrojandose) es muy tarde para que vayas sola a tu casa... porque... porque no llamas a tu casa y te quedas a dormir aqui? hay habitaciones de sobra...- Sakura se sonrojó, no podia creer que Shaoran le estubiera proponiendo quedarse a dormir en su casa.  
-No... No quiero molestar...-  
-En verdad no molestas Sakura - asi me harias compañia de paso...:P-  
-Está bien...- Sakura llamó a su casa, y avisó de que iba a quedarse en casa de Tomoyo, y después llamó a Tomoyo para avisarle de "su plan" ya que no podia decirle a su padre que iba a dormir en casa de un amigO. Y como fue de esperar Tomoyo se puso de los nervios (De celos no, de felicidad) ya que no era tonta y sabia lo que sentian el uno por el otro.  
-Ya esta todo arreglado...-  
-Bien jeje... Sakura... ¿Quieres ver una pelicula?-  
-No seria mala idea (sonrojandose)-  
-Ahora la que se puso rojita fuistes tu...-  
-Ah... si, creo que si, nunca me quedé a dormir a casa de un amigO... siempre iba a casa de Tomoyo U...-  
-Pues creo que puedes ir acostumbrandote, mi querida Sakura... :p-  
-Si... creo... que si -  
-Anda ven...- Shaoran agarró del brazo a Sakura, y se acomodaron en el sofá para ver una pelicula, que casualmente era romantica. A mitad de la pelicula, Sakura se acerco a Shaoran. Tanto que provocó el sonrojo total de este  
-Oye Shaoran...-  
-¿Si, Sakura?-  
-¿Porque me invitastes a cenar? ¿Y a quedarme?-  
-Veras Sakura- Le contestó Shaoran acariciandole el pelo (No se de donde sacó fuerzas para hacer eso, lo juro, pero ni se sonrojó!) -Después de la conversación de hoy, y de que empezaramos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres, sentí que tenia ganas de conocerte mas a fondo- Mintió -Por eso te invité -  
-Ah...(cara triste)-  
-¿Te ocurre algo Sakura?- Preguntó Shaoran. No queria hacerse ninguna esperanza  
-No, nada (sonrisa forzada) veamos la peli, me esta gustando mucho  
-Ok- En eso que en la peli aparece una escena donde la chica se le declara al chico, a pesar de que ella creia que el no le amaba y entonces el chico le contesta que le corresponde y se besan. Sakura se sonroj  
-(Pensando) Que pierdo por probarlo?- Se preguntó mirando a Shaoran  
-(Pensando) Es bellisima, la amo muchisimo... no se de donde saqué fuerzas para invitarla... pero es que en verdad no se que haria sin ella... no pasaria nada si lo probara...-  
-Shaoran...-  
-¿Que ocurre Sakura?- Sakura comenzó a mirar al suelo y a sonrojarse  
-Yo...queria preguntarte una cosa...-  
-Dime- Shaoran empezó a ponerse rojo y con una mano levanto la barbilla de Sakura para que esta le mirara a los ojos  
-¿So-Solo me ves como una amiga?- (Wow Sakura! te pasastes con la pregunta xD) Shaoran se puso mas rojo que la sangre.  
-¿Porque me preguntas eso?- Entonces Sakura hizo de tripas corazón, sacó fuerza y valor de donde no tenia y se decidió.  
-Yo... Shaoran verás... Se que después de esto te sentiras un poco extraño... y tal vez no quieras volver a hablarme, lo entenderé, pero esta mañana cuando me preguntastes si me pasaba algo... te mentí... la verdad fue que... tube un sueño contigo... no! un sueño premonitorio no- Añadio mirando la cara que puso Shaoran -Un sueño... maravilloso, en el que tu estabas a mi lado...- Puso un dedo en la boca de Shaoran, ya que iba a hablar -Por favor no me interrumpas- Shaoran asintió -Como te decia... un sueño maravilloso... ahí fue... donde entendí mis sentimientos Shaoran... desde el dia en que te conoci empece a sentir esto, a pesar de que eramos rivales, habia algo que me atraia de ti, te amo Shaoran, el motivo por el que ni te miré fue porque después del sueño, como te dije aclaré mis sentimientos, y no queria sufrir ya que sabia que tu nunca serias mio, que no te gust...- Esta vez fue Shaoran el que hizo callar a Sakura  
-Sakura no digas mas porque... yo también te mentí. No te invité porque queria conocerte mas a fondo, a decir verdad te conozco mas a fondo de lo que quisiera, desde que nos conocimos te fui conociendo, al principio te odiaba, porque creia que querias robarme las cartas que antes eran pertenencia de mi familia, pero luego ese odio fue transformandose en cariño, y en lo que es ahora... amor... Sakura... mi flor de cerezo... tu eres el motivo por el que me levanto cada mañana, este es el motivo por el que me sonrojo cada vez que te hablo o miro... yo tambien... ¡TE AMO SAKURA!- Sakura no podia creerselo, Shaoran acababa de decirle las 3 palabras que queria escuchar de su boca desde el dia en que le conoció... No aguantó mas y se tiro en brazos de su amor.  
-Shaoran... te amo, te amo muchisimo-  
-Shh...- Shaoran solo se limito a callar a Sakura y a acercar su rostro al de ella para por fin, despues de tanto tiempo besarla y así, Shaoran la condujo a su habitación, donde siguieron besandose y acariciandose en su cama, demostrandose el amor que sentian el uno por el otro.  
-Shaoran...-  
-Dime AMOR MIO...-  
-(Sonrisa picara) Tenemos casi 17 años ya...-  
-Sakura, mi vida (con otra sonrisa) que me estas proponiendo...-  
-Esto...- Y así una pareja de jovenes demostraron su amor entre las sabanas de su habitación, con la luna como unico testigo...  
**...  
**-Sakura... Amor mio, despierta...-  
-(Desperezandos) Wuaa.. ¿Que hora es?-  
-Son las 10:30... te traí el desayuno princesa...-  
-(Mirando sorprendida) gr-gracias amor...-  
-No hay de que Sakura - Shaoran le dio un beso en la frente  
-Me encanta que hagas eso...-  
-¿El que?-  
-Sonreir y darme besitos --  
-¿Y te gusta que te diga que te amo...?-  
-Me encanta... me gustaria no tener que irme de aquí...-  
-Oye Sakura (Nervioso)... Ya tienes 16 años, y se que es muy pronto, pero he aguantado 4 años sin ti y no pienso aguantar mas... esta mañana me levanté temprano y...- Shaoran se arrodilló al borde de la cama y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro, que abrió, a medida que fue pronunciando las palabras -¿Quieres casarte conmigo Sakura?- Sakura le miró con cara sorprendida, pero muy feliz -No digo que sea ahora, pero de aqui a un año... lo que me gustaria es que vivieras conmigo... como prometidos (sonrojado)  
-Shaoran... yo... puff... TE AMO SHAORAN y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, claro que acepto y por mi como si nos casaramos ahora mismo, no me arrepentiria nunca!- Shaoran se levantó y abrazó a Sakura con todo su amor.  
-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo... Este es nuestro ultimo año en la secundaria (No se como van las cosas en japon, pero aqui a los 16 acabamos ESO asink...xD weno ya me entendeis xD) y... me gustaria que fueramos a hablar con tus padres... quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo...-  
-Tu si que me haces la mujer mas feliz Shaoran - (le besa) TE AMO!- 


End file.
